Muppets with fake facial hair
A list of Muppets with false beards and fake mustaches. __TOC__ Bert-Beard.jpg|Bert is given a beard and mustache by Ernie to go with a new wig in a season 1 sketch. Bert-Paiting-Beard.jpg|Ernie puts Bert in a wig and beard to match his incorrect painting in [[Ernie and Bert Sketches: Apartment#bertbeard|another Sesame Street sketch]]. 0330e.jpg|Big Bird wears a fake beard to impersonate an old man in Sesame Street Episode 0330 2226nf.jpg|Big Bird puts on a false mustache to impersonate Gordon in Sesame Street Episode 2226 2840 BB mustache.jpg|Big Bird imagines he's mayor in Episode 2840 BlueBird-Mustache.jpg|Blue Bird dons a fake mustache in his intro sequence in Sesame Street Episode 2544 and 2582. Cookiemcintosh.jpg|Cookie Monster wore a fake mustache to impersonate Mr. Macintosh. Cookie-Beard02.jpg|Cookie Monster dons a Shaft-esque beard in "Cookie Disco." Santa.cookie.jpg|Cookie Monster wore a fake beard as part of a Santa costume in Elmo Saves Christmas. Cookie-Beard01.jpg|Cookie Monster wears Barry White-esque facial hear in "Me Going to Munch You, Munch You, Munch You." 3556-CS.jpg|Elmo wears a fake mustache as "customer Elmo" in Sesame Street Episode 3557. Elmo.grouchoglasses.jpg|Elmo wears "Groucho glasses" in Music Works Wonders Jonah_Hill.jpg|Elmo wears a fake mustache to help Jonah Hill present the word of the day, "mustache," in Sesame Street Episode 4180. 4180d.jpg|Elmo wears a fake mustache when he impersonates Gordon in Sesame Street Episode 4180. Elmo-WigAndMustache.png|Elmo wears a fake mustache and a rainbow clown wig as part of a disguise in an episode of Sesame Amigos Elmo Murray Vine 2014 Lincoln beards.jpg|Elmo and Murray wore "Lincoln beards" for President's Day 2014 on Vine. https://vine.co/v/MZ7IKMBwiL0 4921 mustache.jpg|Elmo in Episode 4921 fozzie beard tms203.jpg|Fozzie Bear attempts to hide from Milton Berle in The Muppet Show episode 203 Grouchobear.jpg|Fozzie Bear wears "Groucho glasses" on stage in The Muppet Movie Fozziebeard.JPG|Fozzie Bear wears false facial hair when disguised as the bartender of the El Sleezo Cafe in The Muppet Movie. Fozzie Moulin Scrooge.jpg|Fozzie plays the part of Harold Zidler in the Moulin Scrooge sequence from It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie FozMupMan.jpg|Fozzie wears a fake mustache when the Muppets attempt their Muppet Man routine in The Muppets. Fozzie_Santa_M15_1x10.jpg|Fozzie Bear wears a fake beard as part of a Santa costume in The Muppets "Single All the Way." Grandma Flutter baseball beard.jpg|Grandma Flutter wears a beard to play in the all-men's River City Rodents baseball team in "Grandma Flutter's 100th Birthday" Herry mustache pagaent.jpg|Herry Monster twirls his villain's mustache as a germ in a Sesame Street pageant about teeth Kermit Robin Hood disguise.jpg|Kermit, as Robin Hood in disguise, wears an orange beard in The Muppet Show episode 323 Rosenthal.jpg|Kermit the Frog wears a false mustache when disguised as "Rosenthal" in The Great Muppet Caper. ProdcerKermit.JPG|Kermit the Frog tries growing a real mustache but Jenny has to help it along with some make-up for his disguise as a Broadway producer in The Muppets Take Manhattan. LetterM-Moustache.jpg|A letter M dons a false mustache in the "Law & Order: Special Letters Unit" sketch on Sesame Street. PiggyStache.jpg|Miss Piggy accidentally ends up wearing Rosenthal's mustache after kissing Kermit in The Great Muppet Caper. Piggylincoln.jpg|Miss Piggy wears a fake beard when dressed as Abraham Lincoln in I Love Liberty. 4180Mustache.jpg|Murray Monster wears a fake mustache in a What's the Word on the Street? segment about mustaches in Sesame Street Episode 4180. Santa.oscar.jpg|Oscar the Grouch wore a fake beard to look like Santa Claus in A Sesame Street Christmas Carol. RussianPepe.jpg|Pepe wears a fake beard in The Muppets episode "Pig Girls Don't Cry" Turkey_-_Have_yourslf_a_merry_little_christmas_12_24_64.jpg|Rowlf wore a fake beard while playing Santa on The Jimmy Dean Show. Super Grover mustache What's Name Song DVD.jpg|Super Grover in What's the Name of That Song? Smoking tinkerdee taminella.jpg|Taminella Grinderfall wore a fake, French mustache in Tales of the Tinkerdee. Santawitch.jpg|Taminella Grinderfall wore a fake beard as part of a Santa Claus disguise in Tales of the Tinkerdee. CookingWithTelly02.jpg|Telly Monster wears a fake mustache and goatee as a chef in a "Cooking with Telly" sketch. 2244c.jpg|Telly wears a fake beard in Sesame Street Episode 2087 SSNewYear03.jpg|Telly dons a long, grey beard in Sesame Street Stays Up Late 2794 Telly beard.jpg|Telly ages in Episode 2794 3054e.jpg|Telly attempts to pass as a grouch in Episode 3054 3643-CS.jpg|Telly wears a fake mustache as "Mr. Wallace" in a season 28 episode. 3752g.jpg|Telly with a fake beard in Sesame Street Episode 3422. MFC-Santa-2head.jpg|The Two-Headed Monster wore fake beards as part of a Saint Nick costume in A Muppet Family Christmas. Santawilkins.jpg|Wilkins wore a fake beard in the role of Santa Claus in a Wilkins Coffee commercial. yolanda-mustache.jpg|Yolanda in The Muppets episode "Generally Inhospitable" Zoe-Fuzzlebuzz.png|Zoe disguises herself as "Mr. Fuzzlebuzz" in Sesame Street Episode 4914. File:GMC-GrouchoMarxGlasses.jpg|The Muppets wear "Groucho glasses" as part of their disguise to break into the Mallory Gallery in The Great Muppet Caper. 4411i.png|Several Muppet characters donned false Van Dykes when impersonating the Count in Sesame Street Episode 4411. Honorary Mentions Instances in which shaving cream, or the act of shaving, serves as a cover for alleged facial hair. Wilkinscloseshave.jpg|Wilkins and Wontkins Kermit shaves.jpg|Kermit in The Great Muppet Caper Bobo shave.jpg|Bobo in Muppets Tonight episode 208 GQ Mexico Cookie Monster 2018 beard.jpg|Cookie Monster in a GQ Mexico article See also * Episode 2359 — Mumford's mustache trick __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Character Lists Category:Running Gags